Angles Among Demons
by kataraw11
Summary: Renesmee and Antony Cullen are new to Burges,Indiana and to the high school scene. Will they attract the wrong type of attention from the wrong type of species. Or will they find first loves that will change their life forever.
1. Moving

**Characters**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen(Ren) - shy around people she don't know, plays piano, and keybord. Likes to read and to annoy her brother 5 years old, looks like a 15-year-old, tenth grade, brave, will do anything for family, twin sister of Antony Mason Cullen. Has the power to show other people her thoughts**

**Antony Mason Cullen (Mason) – sociable(especially with girls), plays guitar, bad boy, sweet underneath, closet poetry writer, independent, protective of twin sister, hates birthdays, surprises, dis-like fake girls( gold diggers), has the power to move people and things with his mind.  
><strong>

**The rest of the Cullen's have the same characteristics as in the book.**

Chapter 1

Antony Pov

My name is Antony and I hate my boring life. Now maybe I'm being a little dramatic but who cares. I am a vampire hybrid and for the dumb shit heads that don't know what a hybrid is, I am half human and half vampire. My vamp dad fell in love with my mom when she was human. Well you know the story. Oh yea, I almost forgot to mention my pain in the ass twin sister, Renessme. She is the good kid, the little angel in the family. We both play very important roles in our family. I am what some people call the rebel, troublemaker or bad boy. I'm not a bad guy, I just don't follow rules some times, have a little fun, do things my way every once in a while. Renessme is the kid who does everything my aunts, mom, dad, uncles, and grandparents tell her.

"Antony get down here now!" screamed my mother.

'What did I do now?' I thought.

I went down stairs and walked into the living room. My mom looking pissed and my dad was looking as mad as her.

'Wonder if the back door is –'

"Don't even think about running cause you will not get very far" my dad, Edward said interrupting me in mid thought. That's the bad thing about having a mind reader for a father you can't get away with much.

"I thought you said I can have the privacy of my own thoughts" I said.

"And you said you would stop slacking on your assignments that, your grandmother gives you" my dad said

"Antony, we told you if you don't start behaving then we will have to make some changes. We're moving and you and your sister are going to high school."

"What! Come on I know I've been slacking but I don't think we have to take it that far. I don't want to go to high school they give kids so much work and it's dangerous cause I'm still growing in a way that will cause attention."

"High school will help you get back on track and develop some social skills. Both you and your sister growth spurts are slowing down." My mom, Bella said.

"Carisle will have a family meeting later and you will apologize to your grandmother about your behavior." My dad ordered

'I swear this is some bull shit and why should I have to apologize for how I act. It's not like he apologize for being a ass' I thought

My dad glared hard at me "Just for that little comment you're grounded for a month instead of two weeks. No guitar, cell phone, or computer access."

"What! I'm getting punished for what I think." I yelled in outrage

I just walked out and back up stairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I was so pissed. High school was not for me, I mean don't get me wrong, I like high school girls an all but not the work.

Knock Knock "Can I come in?" Renesmee said.

"Yea" I said

"So you finally pushed them too far and now they're sending you to high school, Ha sucks to be you. I mean the work will be easy but, the drama will eat you alive. Have fun!" she said, smiling smugly.

" So you think mom and dad are only sending me to high school? I may be miserable but at least you'll be right there with me." I said with a evil smile on my face.

"Antony I here to get your stuff" my dad said walking in.

"Dad please tell me you're not sending me to high school too. It's not fair, I didn't do anything , so why am I getting punished" Renesmee said to dad, while using her puppy eyes. She only does that because her eyes remind them off how hers use to be. I hated it!

"It will seem weird if one child is home school and the other goes to school. We are not punishing you, your mother and I feel high school will benefit both of you" my dad said in a calm voice

"So get ready for the high school drama that will eat you alive. I mean at least everyone will stare at you and talk about you behind your back." I said

"Shut up" she said looking worried

" Ooh nice come back Nessie" I said, knowing how much that name bothered her. I know I was being a jerk but, she's the one who came in my room to making fun of me.

"That is enough! Ren go to your room please, so I can talk to your brother." my dad ordered.

Renesmee glared at me and stomped out of the room.

"I just told her the truth and she came in to my room bothering me." I defended.

"Why do you have to misbehave all the time."

"Cause it's something to do. I mean you don't want me to make friends or even go anywhere on my own."

"Well if you bring home good grades and stop misbehaving so much we will let you have a life."

'Yea,right. You don't even let you favorite child out of your sight unless she was with the family.' I thought

"I don't have a favorite child, I love you both the same.I just don't want -"

"Us to live outside this perfect world you made for us. Where we get everything for nothing and the harshest punishment is you confiscating our things for three days." I interrupted

"That is why we think you should go to high school with the rest of us when we move to our new home."

"Whatever dad" I said ending the conversation. I laid on my bed and turned facing the wall.

My dad just stood up collected my phone, laptop, and guitar.

"Your mother will be going with Jasper to take care of some business and I have to run an errand for your grandmother. Can you please look after your sister and fix some dinner?"

"Whatever" I grumbled

He was

Renesemee P.O.V

'High school? I mean yea sure the work will seem easy compared to what I'm doing now, but the kids there will probably think I'm a home school freak. What's the point of going?'

Knock knock. "Ness can I come in" my mother asked on the other side of my door.

"Yea" I said

"Hey I heard what your brother said and some of it wasn't true. High school isn't that bad." she said as sat on the end of my bed.

"What was high school like for you?"

"Well I spent one half of high school by myself because I was just like you, I was shy and didn't like approaching people. When I first went to Forks high I was in the eleventh grade and everyone knew who I was. My point is that I had fun in high school once I made some friends and gave it a chance."

" But what if they think I'm a nerd, or that I'm weird or that-"

"Sweet heart the only opinion that matters is how you think of yourself no one else's matters. Now your uncle Jasper and I are going to take care of some father is going into town for a while. Please make sure your brother doesn't break anything and fix yourself some dinner, we will be back later." My mom said

I dosed off into a blurry dream of two birds fighting. One was bight white with dark blue eyes and the other one was grey with bright yellow eyes. They grey bird tried to attack me but the white bird blocked the attack with his body. He fell to the ground hard. It mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. I felt tears falling down my face but I didn't know why I was crying. As I moved closer I heard my name being called.

"RENESEMEE, NESS, NESSIE"

I opened my eyes and saw my brother standing over me

"Hey, are you ok?" He said looking a little worried. Despite how much we argue, we actually care about each other. We thought it would be too boring to just get along like the perfect siblings.

"Yea, I'm fine" I said, my voice breaking a little.

"No you're not. Look Ness if it was what I said earlier you're know I was kidding, I mean what do I know about high school beside all the work. I mean I might have to actually start kissing somebody ass to do all those assignments." He said laughing

I laughed a little because I knew it was half-true. " No I wasn't crying about that, stupid, I just had strange dream and I was crying in it"

"Really, after living in this family you still have strange dreams" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, what do you want anyway?

"Do you want some dinner"

"Yea, sure what are we having"

"Well..." he said draging out the word. I instantly knew it meant trouble.

"No. No way."

"Come on Ren, all I want is to go out and get some pizza and then come right back. Mom and Dad will be gone for hours.

"Fine, but if we get caught it was all your idea." I caved. I really did want to get out the house too.

"Yes! Be ready in five ok."

I had a bad feeling about this.

**Ok thats the first chapter please review and if you see anything wrong please tell me in a non harsh way. This is my first time so keep reading and I'll try to update ASAP. Please review.  
><strong>


	2. A Night on the Town

**Chapter 2 A Night on the Town. Anthony P.O.V**

Instead of trying to drive there, we ran into La Push and asked Seth if he would drive us there.

"Hey Seth, are you sure that the pack won't know that we were here? Ren said behind us."

"Yea, they are all out with their imprints, and the single ones are at a bar in Seattle." Seth Replied.

We arrived in Port Angeles about an half an hour later. When we were in front of the pizza place, I noticed Seth staring a girl coming out. She had light brown hair with blue eyes, skinny, but had curves. He was looking at her like he never seen a girl before. I knew instantly that he imprinted on her.

"Well go talk to her dude." I encouraged.

"What. I can't just go talk to a girl like that. Let's just go get the pizza." He said nervously.

"Look she got a friend with her, eh she's kind of cute. Watch this." I said.

"So how are you lovely ladies tonight?" I said flashing my winning smile.

**Ren P.O.V**

"Do you really think she will like me?" Seth asked nervously.

"Seth you are a cute, ripped, sweet teenage boy, of course she will like you." I commented.

I remember what mom had told us about wolves and their imprints. I thought it was so romantic, Seth looked so cute getting nervous over a girl.

"Hey Seth, tell Mason that I'm going to the book store down the street, OK."

I hear him mumble ok. I walked down the street and into Al's Book store. I looked around and found the mystery section. I loved reading mysteries books because they were unpredictable. The store was huge and bright. There were tables in the middle and shelves of books every where.

I had a funny feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a man facing away from me. I picked out a book called "Shoot the Moon" by Billie Letts and two James Patterson books. I paid for them and left the store. I put my ear buds in my ear and turned on a paramour song. When did it get so dark out side? I didn't think I was in there that long.

Then somebody put their hand over my mouth and arm around my waist. The pulled me to a nearby alley. I tried to use my super strength but it still wasn't enough. I felt myself flying through the air and hitting my head on the wall. I felt dizzy and smelled blood. I knew I was in pulled up by my throat and slammed into the wall again. I started to scream but he had his hand over my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw his deep black eyes staring back at me. Oh shit a vampire I thought at first. But other than the eyes he looked like a regular person. Weird.

"What do we have here? Now, brown eyes. Now, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. If you scream I will kill whoever comes and rip your tongue out your mouth. And we don't want that now do we?" he said in a smooth but menacing voice. I shook my head which made me dizzier. He took his hand off my mouth and snapped his fingers. Next thing I knew two pairs of hands were holding me up. I looked back and saw red eyes. Vampire.

"Please, let me go." I begged. The dude with black eyes smirked.

"I would, but I'm curious as to what you are." He questioned.

"I'm human." I lied.

"See the thing is you smell like a human, but you also have the scent of a vampire. Also you were too strong to be human and you didn't freak out when you saw my friends eyes. So, what are you?

"What do you mean I'm human." I lied again.

The vampire let go of me and grey eyes backed me into the wall. I looked down because his eyes were freaking me out. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"If you won't tell me the truth then I'm going to take you to my house and force it out of you. That is unless you don't cooperate, and I reward little girls who do what I ask." He whispered. I felt his other hand ghost down my arms to my legs. He used his left leg to separate mine.

"No, stop please." I cried. I tried to get my arms free with all my strength. He grabbed both my hands from the two vampires and lifted them over my head. He use his other hand lifted my right leg to his waist.

"I can smell the innocents in you and it smells delicious. I promise if you tell me what you are I'll let you go."

"Really." I said. I would say anything to get away from him

"Yes"

"I'm a dhampir." I whispered.

"Mmm, I thought so." He said. He crushed his lips to mine. I struggled to get him to stop and I started crying. I didn't want my first kiss to be like this. He use his tongue to force my mouth open and kissed me harder. He then started peppering kisses on my jaw and down to my throat.

"Stop, you said you would let me go if I told you."

"About that I lied." He said as he sucked on my neck.

I fought harder.

"Hey, let her go!" I heard someone shout. It was Mason. No! "Run!" I screamed

**That's it for chapter two. I hoped you liked it. I do not own Twilight, Shoot the moon, James Patterson, or Paramore . Please review and I will try to get the next chapter up soon**. **Also I need a beta with fan fiction writing experience. So email me and/or send me one of your stories. I really need some help with this. Thanks bye.**


	3. A night of rescue and healing

**Chapter 3 A night of rescues and punishments.**

**Masen P.O.V**

"Well, we will see you ladies around later" I aid smoothly as soon as I saw Seth get his imprint's number.

"Bye Tony, Bye Seth" Marisa (imprint) said with an super flirty voice for Seth's name.

"B-by Marisa." Seth stuttered back.

I rolled my eyes and said teasingly "Smooth, Seth. Hey where's Ren."

I don't even think he heard me because he just kept staring into space.

"Seth, DUDE!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Huh, what"

"Where is my sister, you know the one we came he with." I said impatiently

"Oh, yea she told me to tell you she was going to the book store, about a half an hour ago. Sorry got distracted."

"Well I'm going to go look for her. Do you think you can handle ordering a pizza, lover boy." I stated.

"Sure, Sure"

I walked down the street to look for Ren. I went to Al's Book store but, it was closed. I walked for a bit more and saw two books and an iPod on the sidewalk. 'Hm, that funny, Ren has the same iPod. As I walked by an alley something caught my eye. I saw two dudes and another boy who had a girl pinned to the wall. As I took a closer look I saw that he girl was Ren, and the other dudes were vampires. I quickly called Seth to come quick and that Ren is in trouble.

"Hey, let her go."

"Run" I heard Ren scream.

The guy looked back and smirked. I noticed two things, the dude holding Ren had grey eyes and the two vampires were heading towards me.

He ran at me, but I use my telekinesis to push him on the side of the wall. He got back up and ran at me again and I use my telekinesis to keep him back. The dude with the grey eyes turned around with Ren in choke hold.

"Stop, fighting or I will choke her to death." He said seriously.

I stood up and put my hands up to show my surrender. I saw the vampire walk to me and punch me in the stomach. Then he slammed me to the ground. I looked up to see grey eyes staring at me.

"Pick him up." He ordered. I was yanked to my feet.

"You know if it wasn't for the obvious resemblance between you and brown eyes, I would have thought she was your mate."

"Hm, you really don't seem like the thinking type." I said back sharply.

He glared at me and then snapped his fingers. The next thing I know the vamp on my left is puching me in my stomach over and over. The vamp on my right pulled out a knife and held it to my neck.

"How lucky was I to find two dhampire siblings. So are you two twins?

We didn't say anything.

Grey eyes snapped his fingers again. The vampire on my right stabbed me in my arm, while the vamp on my left punched me in the mouth.

"Well sweet heart will you talk now? I looked at Ren and told her to be quiet with my eyes.

"Maybe you need another type of persuasion. Boys make him talk. While I make his pretty sister scream." He ordered. I saw his hand going up he legs.

" Don't you touch her you sick bastard. What, you can't get girls any other way you fucking loser." I screamed at him.

" Dante, come hold her and make sure she watches." The leader ordered. His eyes then turned from black to a sea green. He walked over to me and put his right thumb on my forehead

"Lente mortuus sum." He said out loud. "Let him go and watch him suffer." he said weakly

"I immediately stood up to help Ren, but when I went to run I felt a excruciating pain my stomach. I fell to the ground while holding my stomach. I think I was screaming, but everything was silenced to the horrible pain in my stomach. It felt like some one was tearing my insides apart. After a few seconds I felt really sleepy so I closed my eyes to rest for a moment and then All I knew was darkness.

RENMASENRENMASENRENMASENRENM AENRENMASENRENMAESNMASENRENM ASENRENMASENRENMASENRENMASEN RENMASENRENMASENREN

Ren P.O.V

I watched in horror as Masen dropped to the ground screaming in pain. I was struggling to get away from the vampire holding me. He let me go after I bit his hand. Then black eyes grabbed me by my hair and slung me at the wall. Next he picked me up by my neck.

"Ah ah ah, we wouldn't want to interrupt your brother's fun time. Besides we have some unfinished business to attend to." Black eyes jeered.

He looked weaker, like he could barely stand. when he leaned down to kiss me I heard a growling sound. I looked over to see Seth in his wolf form.

Black eyes and minions backed up in fear with me still in their arms.

"Easy boy, eat the girl not me." He begged and then threw towards Seth. "See you later brown eyes." The boy with the grey eyes disappeared

I ran to Masen who was unconscious, but still alive.

"Seth I need you to go get the rest of the pack in case more vampires showed up." I ordered. He turned the other way and ran to get the pack. My head was feeling heavy and spinning. When did I get on the ground. I tried to clear my head for a minuet and speed dialed my dad.

"Ren, where are you. We told you and your brother not to leave the house!"my dad screamed.

"Shh daddy don't talk so loud my head hurts." I slurred.

"Ren, are you hurt? Where's Masen?" he questioned back worriedly.

"We're across the street from Lexington in Port Angeles." I said

"Good honey, we're on our way stay on the phone sweet heart."

I laid down cause my head wouldn't stop spinning."M'kay daddy. I'm sleepy daddy and ..I.." I close my eyes for a minuet.

"Renesemee!" Dad shouted

"Ssh, you wake Ma..sen" I whispered

"I'm sorry honey, but you got to stay awake for me ok. Now why is Masen sleeping."

" A mean boy and his vampires made his stomach hurt. Sooo Masend sleep. Daddy can I go to sleep now?" I asked.

I kept seeing dark spots and colorful stars."Daddy you should see the stars, so prettyful. Me..Member when we went to see the stars in the field? I asked as I remembered see the stars with Masen and Daddy. Blissful darkness took place of the stars.

_I was in a bright yellow room and I was naked. _

_"Mmh good morning Brown eyes" I heard some one say next to me." the voice was familar. As I turned over I saw The boy with the black eyes. _

_Oh no no no no"You raped me."I cried. _

_He looked confused for a moment then smiled "Don't you remember? I killed your brother while you stood by and watched. And then we came back to my place and celebrated you having my child. You enjoyed the entire thing." he jeered._

_"No no you're lying you killed Masen and raped me." I stated_

_"Did you help him when my men were beating him?"_

_"No, you held-_

_"You wanted him dead and then you seduced me like the whore you are." He screamed back at me. "And now you're mine."_

**Masen Pov  
><strong>

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I let my eyes adjust and saw my parents looking back at me. I tried to sit up, but the world started spinning.

"Sweetheart, just sit still till your grandfather get's here." My mom said softly. I shook my head yes and regretted it. I was dizzy as hell. I looked around to see that I was in my bed room. How did I get here, last I remember was getting kicked in the gut by that vampire. Then my memories slammed into my head. Ren, Grey eyes, fighting vamp, screaming. REN!

"Ren is safely in her room. The vampire you were fighting is dead and we don't know where the other thing is." My dad said reading my mind. I wanted to talk but I felt too tired to open my mouth. And I also had tubes in my mouth.

'Don't you ever scare your mother and I like that again or I will throw your guitar threw a wood chipper.' He threatened.

"Well it's nice to see you awake. You had a lot of people worried these past five days. It's a good thing nobody around here needs sleep. Well except, Seth over there. I looked over and saw Seth knocked out in make shift bed. I was out for five days!

"I'm going to remove the breathing tube now. Ok, now cough." He said. I coughed and my mom passed me a cup of blood. I looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"I thought it might help better than water." She said. I nodded and gulped it down.

I heard Seth yawn and groan before waking up.

"Well good morning princess." I said to Seth teasingly

He looked over at me shocked. "Speak for yourself sleeping beauty, nice bed head by the way."

I raked my hand through my hair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well while you were trying to be big brother hero, the dude with the Grey eyes did a number on you. She passed out after wards . I got to kill a vampire all by my self again. Then your Dad and Carlisle showed up and took care of you and your sister." Seth explained.

"What were her injuries? Is she awake?"

"Yea I'm awake and fine" Ren said from the door "You are not allowed to worry about anyone else after being out for five days. God, you act just like mom."

"Hey!" mom protested besides me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but Ren has a point."Carisle said from the other side of me."

"Yep" Seth agreed with a smile.

"Edward I don't act like that do I?" My mom asked my dad.

"Well, love you kind of do." My dad said smirking down at her

"Well, I'm not going to sit here and be ganged up on." And then my mom stormed out of the room. My dad followed right behind her.

"Well everything seems to be in order, I'll be back later today to check up on you. I have to go in form your grandmother you're awake and ok" grampa said as he left the room.

"I got to go too. I promised mom I would check back at home every few hours. And to tell the pack that you're ok." Seth said.

"You just want to call your Marisa, you pansy." I joked back at him.

"You know it, but seriously dude don't scare me like that again." He said sincerely as he walked out.

"You ok. I mean you haven't been having bad dreams or anything?" Ren asked nervously

"I'm coping, do you remember what you saw in the alley way? She asked meekly.

"Yes, I remember everything. Have you told mom and dad what he was doing or what he was going to do to you?"

"You don't know what he was going to do." She said defensively.

"The hell I do. Ren he was molesting you and if I hadn't have made him stop he would have raped you." I said my voice louder

"SHUT UP. " she yelled. "before they hear you. No I didn't tell them, yet. They were already so worried about you I didn't want to bother them even more. I will tell them when I'm ready."

"Ren, they won't be mad at you, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was because I panicked and I didn't fight hard enough."

"Shut up, it wasn't your fault. If I ever hear you blame your self again I will get out of this bed and kick your ass." I threatened.

"I'll tell them when I'm ready. So keep you mouth shut until then." she argued back stubbornly

I groaned from the pain in my stomach. I tried to sit up more but I couldn't.

" Ready for your pain medicine Masen." Dad said when he appeared at the door.

I nodded. Soon I was fast asleep.

It took a week and a half for me to regain my full health and strength. This was the last week we were going to be in forks. I was going to miss it. Me and Seth have been hanging out as much as we could before I left. I was going to miss the giant not that I'd tell him that. It was now six o clock in the evening. I was listening to music on my IPod.

"Tony, come down here." I heard my mom yell. I walked down stairs to the living room and saw my mom, dad and Ren sitting there. Shit.

"Whatever it is, it wasn't me."I denied.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Nobody is in trouble, Ren has something she needs to tell us."

My eyes shot to Ren, and she looked nervous. I sat down on the couch next to mom.

"Well, Tony already knows what I'm about to say or rather show you. Don't be made at him he wanted to tell you earlier. After I show you please don't hate me."


End file.
